1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of producing endless plastic hollow profiles, particularly tubes, as well as to a device for carrying out the method, consisting of several production stages for the plastic tube and a stage for application of an outer metal casing.
2. Description of Related Art
Coatings of plastic materials by means of thin-layer technology are known particularly in the packaging industry. In that case a minimum metallic layer is applied at one side at high speed to a plastic film. This known method is not usable for the circumferential surface of hollow profiles, particularly tubes, to which a layer with uniform thickness is to be applied, since in accordance with this method films can always only be coated at one side.